


Flight delays and tired presenters.

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Gen, Sleeping Together, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the TG3 are at an airport after their flight has been delayed and they are all tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight delays and tired presenters.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wore this for a friend who was in need of something cute.

"I am bored" Jeremy announced loudly. The people waiting for their flights glared at him and tried to tune him out. James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Jeremy. We know you're bored but so is everyone else. It's not our fault our flight is delayed" 

They were in a departure lounge. Their flight had been scheduled for 4m but now it was delayed for 6am and so a two hour wait lay before them. Richard and James were both tired and Jeremy's complaining wasn't helping their mood.

"Why don't you go play airport shopping dare?" Richard asked, a hint of sleepiness in his voice. He was half leaning in his seat. He looked almost to the point of falling asleep and to be fair James felt just as tired as him. 

"Because we've done that already" Jeremy whined. James sighed again. How come the oldest of them acted the most like a child?

"Why don't you have a nap? That'll make the hours go by. I'll wake you when it's here" James suggested to Jeremy. But Jeremy shook his head "the seats are too uncomfortable. I'll hurt my back" but James could see how tired Jeremy actually was despite the childish whining. 

"Look, take my jacket, pad the seat a little" James demonstrated this "just take a nap you'll feel-" he stopped as he suddenly felt a small weight fall on him and turned to see that Richard had actually nodded off while James had been talking to Jeremy and was now using James' shoulder as a pillow. 

Jeremy chuckled and James rolled his eyes but didn't move, instead he settled down more comfortably on the chair to allow his friend to rest more easily. 

"Aww" Jeremy said and James, seeing the teasing glint in his friend's eye, glared "if you make a joke or wake him up, I will kill you" 

Jeremy held his hands up defensively "okay okay" he watched as Richard slept on "god he's gonna have such a crick in his neck when he wakes up" he commented. 

"His fault for thinking I'm a pillow" James replied. He looked back at Jeremy "you should have a nap too. You need it just as well as him. Plus you turn into a childish buffoon when you're tired..well more of a buffoon then normal"

Jeremy snorted "says the man who uses tampons to clear oven stains" but then he yawned widely. Betraying his tiredness. He got more comfortable on his seat then surprised James by laying his head against his shoulder. When James raised his eyebrow, Jeremy replied "well Hamster looked comfortable so I thought I'd use Captain silent night too" James rolled his eyes but complied. 

Soon Jeremy's snores could be heard and James was caught being the pillow for the two men. But soon the noise became a background matter as he started to fall asleep himself.

And that's how Andy found the three of them later. All sleeping together looking less tired and haggard as they'd been earlier.


End file.
